


Owlet

by spotty8ee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare (not sexual- I mean it in a wound care kinda way), Aftermath of Violence, Body Horror, Cursed Luz Noceda, Curses, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I left it open ended, Kinda, Late night creation I'm just putting up., Lilith is a jerk, Loss of Control, Luz needs a hug, Maybe Eda to, Mild Blood, Mild Language, More? Maybe., Mother Eda, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Murder Mystery, No beta reader, Not very good but I had fun!, Panic Attacks, Ride or die!, The Owl Girl Au, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty8ee/pseuds/spotty8ee
Summary: Luz saved Eda with the help of her friends, but Lilith isn't going to just let her go.(Or Lilith curses Luz.)The Owl Girl Au idea.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 130
Kudos: 732





	1. Out Of The Birdcage And Into The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at five in the morning after bingeing the whole series so far. Is it any good? God knows! I had fun though, hopefully you like it! 
> 
> (Takes place after Agony Of A Witch)

Darkness.

All around her was darkness. Luz turned over onto her stomach wearily, looking around in confusion. She had no idea where she was.

Eyes darted and Luz bit her lip. 

_Ok, nothing to worry about! Just endless darkness, all around, with no escape… I can handle that._

Luz tried to rise up onto her hands and knees, but her limbs refused. They quaked with effort, a tremble that blossomed with her muscles giving out, plopping her back to the floor. She huffed and puffed, the small action having winded her.

As she looked over her arms in confusion, something caught her eye.

A distant, human shaped shadow.

It was approaching from a far, jittery and unfocused. It flickered in and out of existence as if glitched, slowly getting closer and closer. Luz began to sweat, not sure what the creature wanted. She was helpless and alone…

_Maybe it's friendly?_

Worth a shot. Luz tried to call out to it, but the words caught in her throat, making cut off noises she didn’t even know she could physically make. She couldn’t even raise her arm to wave. She focused back in on the creature, it was almost five feet away.

Suddenly the shadow melted, and she could see them for who they were.

_Lilith?_

Eda’s jerk of a sister stood before her, breathing heavy, looking injured and in a slight amount of pain. She was glaring down at Luz, grinding her teeth. 

“You couldn’t just let her come home, could you!?” She spat down at Luz darkly. “You couldn’t just let her finally heal! You just had to drag her down again with you and ruin all the work I did to get her back!” Lilith staggered and Luz watched her closely. Lilith tightened her hold on her staff, eyes filling with tears. “Why did you have to get in the way!”

Luz said nothing as she watched a defeated Lilith unravel. Sobbing and hugging herself. Lilith was wrong though… Luz knew it. Eda wasn’t sick. She didn’t need to heal. She was fine the way she was, it was Lilith who hurt Eda, who tried to make her change into what she thought Eda should be to be happy. 

Luz had just set her free again with the help of her friends. Eda did the rest.

Luz wouldn’t apologize for doing what was right.

However when Lilith gave a rather harsh sob, Luz winced. 

Even with all that the woman had put Eda through, Luz hated seeing people suffer. It was clear that, in some twisted way, Lilith loved her sister, and just wanted what was best for her. She just couldn’t see that Eda had found it on her own.

For a moment Luz wondered if Lilith was truly happy with the way her own life had turned out, or if she had had someone who thought they knew what was best for her as well.

The horrible, shaking sobs started to peeter out and Luz wracked her brain, not sure how she could help the woman with how weak she felt.

Then a laugh trickled out of Lilith’s mouth. It jerked through her body, short and snuffy. Then more laughter came, starting low in her chest and muffled before it grew louder and louder. Luz wasn’t sure what was happening, but the longer Lilith laughed, the less happy it sounded. 

Lilith lifted her head up, face a mask of misery, even with a sicking smile cut along her lips. 

“You want to let my sister fester in her sickness you worthless brat, fine!”

She drew a circle in the air with her staff.

“But you're going to fester with her!”

The magic hit her and Luz recoiled, eyes wide. A burning pain radiated out over her, sinking deeper and deeper, down to bone, down to blood. Luz’s body spasmed and she convulsed, head snapping back almost directly over her spine. A strangled noise escaped her lips, arms clawing at the ground. 

Her body boiled and popped. Bones creaking, splintering and wriggling under her meat. 

Her flesh finally released and she curled up in agony, the action forcing her body to its knees. Her fingernails raked across earth, breaking under the pressure. Her spine cracked. Her shoulders bled. Her skin was full of wriggling, itchy bugs. She gurgled and choked as her organ spun inside her.

She threw up.

Knees rolled and she staggered herself up onto her feet, easing the pain in her back. The hurt was still there however, throbbing like someone had run an electric current through her. Shakily she raised her head up as her body continued to rip itself apart.

She found Lilith again.

The woman was just watching her… Smiling as she suffered. As she was in pain.

Pain she caused.

Lilith hurt her.

That -woman hurt- her-r

SHE. **HURT.** **ME!**

Through the pain she reared up and howled, the smiling dropping form The witch’s face. 

She had never felt such anger. Such HATRED.

**SHE. HURT. ME!**

**SHE. HURT. ME!**

The witch raised her staff again, looking a bit panicked. She tried to make a circle, but it fizzled out, her magic low.

**NO!**

She clawed herself upright and leapt, screeching, straight towards the witch with her arms out in front of her.

**NOT. AGAIN.**

She made contact with the witch, and her hands felt warm and wet. The witch was screaming but she felt nothing aside from blind fury.

**NOT. AGAIN.**

Then something struck her and she knew nothing once more. Fading back into the darkness.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Something was in her mouth.

Something that prickled and burned! Oh Dios mío how it burned! The sour tasting lava filled her maw and Luz gagged. Some of it spilled back out the corners of her mouth, but more just filled its space. A hand was at the back of her head, tilting her so she had no choice but to swallow. She felt every inch of the concoction crawl down her throat.

Squirming didn’t help, her body was weak again. Limbs heavy like stones

The person holding her laughed, sounding tired themselves. “It's got a kick, don’t it…”

Luz’s eyes fluttered open and everything was blurry. It was dark and at first she thought nothing had changed, she was still in that shadowy, nowhere place. However her eyes quickly adjusted to the limited light and she could see Eda hovering over her, a wooden roof overhead. 

Luz coughed and Eda took the glass away. The human girl looked around once more in confusion. 

“Where are we?” She asked, voice cracking despite just having drank.

“Home kid.” Eda said, stroking Luz’s hair. “We’re back home.”

Luz shifted her head to look out over the space. It was Eda’s bedroom… nestroom? Well, it was the Owl House, either way. 

“You kids did… did a good job today.” Eda said softly, patting Luz’s arm. “Very brave, all of you. Stupid, but brave.”

Luz tried to recall what Eda was talking about. They had just rescued her from Lilith right… or was that a dream? She said kids, did she mean her friends too? Willow, Gus, King and Amity…

“Is everybody O-” Luz broke off in a choking cough, Eda patting her on the back, tring to help her clear her airways. 

“They’re all fine.” Eda said with a small smile. “I owe them a solid after today though…” She paused. “And I owe you a hell of a lot more kid.”

Luz blinked up at her sleepily. “You don’t owe me anything…” She croaked out.

“I do Luz. I owe you so much.” Eda sighed, looking away. “An explanation… An apology…” She bit her lip and wiped away a tear from her eye. “Oh Luz, I’m so sorry…”

Luz stared up at her in befuddlement, starting to try and sit up-

“AH!” Luz gaged on her own breath, body crawling in torture. 

“Don’t try and move around yet Luz! Geeze!” Eda said sternly, she rubbed her hand over her face quickly, then carefully shifted Luz off her lap. “You just - … came back to yourself. Give it an hour, this early on you're gonna be sore.”

“What..?” Luz asked, staring up at her with squinted eyes, still shivering from the pain.

Eda stood up, staggering on her own legs wearily. “Look, let me just- just clean you up and we can talk.” She stepped out of her nest and started to rummage around the room out of Luz’s sight. Then she returned with a bowl of water and a large shirt. Eda sat back down and Luz blinked as the woman hefted her up under her arms, leaning her against the nest edge carefully.

“You mind if I take off your shirt?” Eda asked, looking the girl in the eyes. “Its… It's dirty.”

“Sure.” Luz murmured, and she felt Eda lift it up and off, over her head. Eda dropped Luz’s red shirt over the side of the nest, taking a cloth from the bowl to start wiping the girl’s arms clean-

Wait. 

I don’t own a red shirt.

Luz looked down, finding her training bra completely stained red, dried, red crust clinging to her skin where her shirt had once been. Her pants were a bit better, but they were tinted red along the top and her leggings were ripped, and splattered.

What happened?

Luz blinked when she realized there was something else new on her person as well. In the middle of her chest, in the dips of her collar bone, was some kind of jewel. It shimmered in the limited light, and Luz managed to drag up an arm to tap at it. It was solid, and didn’t budge an inch.

“Eda… What happened?” She asked, feeling nervous.

Eda didn’t answer her, but her face pinched. She moved to start washing Luz’s other arm. Luz watched her, but something behind Eda caught her eye. It was one of Eda’s curse elixirs laying in the nest, but it was only half gone…

A rock settled in Luz’s stomach.

“Eda…” She tried again, starting to panic. “Eda…!”

“Its ok Luz.” Eda said quietly, wiping across the girl’s stomach quickly. “You're safe.”

“But what happened?”

Eda stopped washing, arms dropping to her sides. She stared at the floor vacantly before sighing. Eda grabbed the large T-shirt and pulled it over Luz’s head. She used it to cover the girl as she undid her bloodied training bra, pulling it away from her before she took Luz’s arms through the sleeves.

“My sister never did think things through.” Eda said softly. “Must run in our family… but she really screwed up today.” Eda leaned back and huffed. “I can understand why. The Emperor would have likely killed her for failing him, what with me escaping and all. She was under a lot of pressure… Doesn’t excuse her actions though.” Eda shifted, rolling her shoulders and staring out into the dark of the room. “Guess she wanted to spit in my eye one last time before she died.” 

Eda took a deep breath.

“She cursed you, like she did to me all those years ago.” Eda said, face pained. “I’m so sorry Luz.”

Luz stared at her with eyes wide. “W-what?”

“You turned into an Owl Demon Luz.” Eda said softly. “I knocked you out with a sleep spell and took you home. I only gave you half an elixir, you're so small-... I didn’t want to hurt you. Thankfully that's all it took to turn you back.”

Luz blinked a bit, eyes stinging. She heard Eda hum and pick up the cloth, using it to wipe Luz’s face clean. “It's not the end of the world kid.” Eda said softly. “It feels like it, but it's not. I’m gonna help you.”

“I can’t go back to-to Earth… like this.” Luz mumbled, breath hitching.

“No, but we’re gonna fix this.” Eda repeated firmly. “I promise Luz.”

Eda rung the cloth out over the bowl and Luz blinked, frowning when she saw it was red now instead of white. The water was a sickly tinge of orange. Luz took a shaky breath.

“Eda, what did I do?” She asked, she looked down at her hands. The nails were longer, more talon like, and while Eda had tried to wash her clean, there were still streaks of red lines missed by the cloth. 

“...” Eda fell quiet for a few seconds, chewing on her tongue. 

“Eda?”

The witch sighed. “Luz, there's a lesson I learned a long time ago, and it's that, no matter what, you can’t blame yourself for what Owl you does. It’ll leave others alone, so long as it's not hungry, scared or hurt. You're a being of pure instinct in that form and just like every other living thing, it just wants to feel safe.”

“What are you saying?” Luz asked, throat tightening.

Eda looked away, fist to her mouth.

“Eda.”

The witch shook her head firmly.

“Eda!”

“Luz…”

“Please.” Luz asked in a pleading tone. She had to know.

Eda exhaled, eyes watering.

“Lily died.” Eda said quietly, voice strained. “Lily died and it's not your fault.” 

Luz glanced back down at her reddish, clawed hands. They started to shake.

“No….” Luz whispered, eyes watering.

“Luz.” Eda said, holding the girl by her shoulders. “Its not your fault, what happened was…” She trailed off, lips pressed together tightly as her chin quivered. 

Luz wheezed out a sob, unable to look away from the sharp talons on her hands. “I remember.” She hiccuped. “I-I attacked her-”

“You did.” Eda admitted, eyes clenched shut.

Luz trembled, sniffing tightly. Her nose was starting to run and her eyes overflowed.

“I killed her.”

“No!” Eda hissed, though her eyes were darting wildly now. “No you didn’t! I mean…” She bit her lip for a few seconds. “I mean, you attacked her and hurt her, but I- I-I stopped you before that. I knocked you out with the sleep spell.” Eda rubbed her arm, eyes trained on the window. “The-... The Emperor's guards came as I carried you away.” She clutched at the twigs beneath her hands in the nest, fists trembling. 

“They killed Lily.”

Luz was silent. She so badly wanted to believe Eda, but… was she really telling the truth? Or was she trying to spare Luz’s feelings by lying to her?

Maybe she’d never know.

It didn’t matter anyway. Lilith was dead, and Luz had played her part in it.

She wanted to apologize. To Eda. To Lilith. To anyone or anything that would listen. The words just keep getting tangled together in her throat, tighter and tighter until she's… choking on them.

She can’t breath.

“Luz?” Eda said, coming closer at the smothered noises the girl was making. “Luz!”

Luz floundered, not sure what was happening. The witch pulled her back into her hold, rubbing the girl’s back.

“Easy there, just breathe with me ok? Focus on my breathing. In the nose, 1. 2. 3. Out the mouth. 1. 2. 3.” Eda said, trying to lead her. 

“Wh-hats-?!” Luz squeaked out, voice hitching with uneven gasps. “Whats-!?!”

“You're having a panic attack, and trust me, they suck freaking teeth.” Eda said, pushing Luz’s head into the crook of her neck. “Focus on my breathing, try to match it.”

But Luz couldn’t focus, every time she tried to breathe with Eda she just remembered everything that happened. That Eda’s sister was dead and it was all her faultandshedidn’tknowhowtofixitan-

Her breathing started to whistle and her vision swam, black dots blinking into her sight.

“Ok!” Eda said, sounding concerned. “Drastic action then!” She drew a circle in the air quickly. “I’m going to put you back to sleep for a bit! We’ll put a pin in this till the morning!”

Luz wheezed in her arms until the spell hit her square in the forehead. Her eyes fluttered and then she fell limp, body shuddering before she slumped, completely gone from the waking world. She twitched a few more times before her body began to regulate her breathing again.

Eda sat in her nest for a few more minutes, holding Luz in her arms and hugging her close. She pressed her nose into the girl’s hair tightly.

“I’m gonna fix this Luz.” She whispered, putting the girl down in the nest and pulling a blanket over her. Eda stared down at her sleeping form sadly.

“I promise, I’m gonna fix this. No matter what.”

She stood and walked from the nest, legs wobbling. She stepped behind her changing divider, pulling off her blood soaked dress and tossing it into the garbage. She glared at the trash bin before growling deep in her throat, in an animalistic fashion.

“I’ve already started.”

  
  



	2. Not A Mourning Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter written in the dead of night with little review and no Beta! We ride or die here! (Also I'm not looking for a beta, this is just a quick, for fun story for me, I hope you understand.)
> 
> Anyway, this chapter has a bit more comedy, let mw knoe if it throws off the story somehow. Dunno if i'll do more, if I find the time then sure.
> 
> Anyway, some Finale eh? Kinda sorry I killed Lilith now, but she's dead. Not much to be done! Enjoy guys!

Comfy.

That was the first thing Luz realized when she roused from slumber. She was so comfy. It was warm, but not too warm and her body was laying in just the right position. The kind of wake up you would get once every blue moon. The kind that made you want to take a picture of your bed and carry it around in a framed photo, then stroke the glass and look at it longingly when you were parted, like some kind of fisherman’s wife looking out over the sea.

Luz cooed happily and rubbed her cheek into the pile of sticks under her head.

Wait… Sticks?

Begrudgingly Luz opened her eyes in confusion.

That turned out to be a mistake.

A bright, blinding light hit her square in the face and she yelped out loud, pulling the blanket up to block it.

Ahhh! The sun! Damn that ‘necessary for all living life on this planet’ jerk! Her eyes stung, even after she had taken refuge from the glittering rays. Luz dug her palms into her eyes, trying the ease the ache-

“Ow!”

She flinched, pulling her hands away at a sharp pain. Luz blinks her eyes rapidly, looking down through speckling white dots to see what happened.

Razor sharp talons sit where her nails once were, and her face stings with a few shallow knicks.

Luz is shocked, looking over her hands sleepily before the events of last night returned to her mind.

_ “She cursed you, like she did to me all those years ago.”  _

_ “I’m so sorry Luz.” _

Luz bit her lip, curling in on herself slightly.

Right.

Flickers of Lilith’s tear stained, insanely smiling face flickered to her mind. Her body throbs in memory of Luz’s transformation. She ideally scratches at her arm before wincing again, a few, shallow cuts etched onto her skin.

Ok Luz, watch out for that…

Despite sleeping for so long, Luz’s limb still feels like lead. She drags herself up anyway, licking her dry lips and mumbling incoherently to herself. The pain from her scratches and bad memories chases the sleep from her mind. There's no way she can lay back down again.

Her stomach growls softly and Luz sighs. She’s hungry, thirsty, and has to go to the bathroom.

Time to get up. 

She gets to kneeling and goes to stand, when the blanket slips from her head. Luz squaks when the sunlight returns for her eyes with vengeance. She covers them with a hand, reaching down to grope for the fallen sheet with her other. She finds it, but not before backing up into the edge of Eda’s nest. She topples out backwards with a yelp, taking the blanket with her and scratching her face again.

Oh yeah. Good morning Luz.

She covers her head and crawls to the bathroom, managing inside and shutting the door firmly behind her. Its darker here and she pulls her head free with a moan. Finally she could just go pee and-

“HEY LUZ!”

“AHHH!” Luz swings around and swipes. Her claws make contact, but thankfully her target wasn’t harmed badly.

“Ow!” Hooty snarks, glancing at the cuts in his cheek. “Geeze! I was just saying good morning!” He pulled himself back out the window grumpily. “Hurmph! HOOT!”

Luz covers her eyes and climbs on the closed toilet to get to the window. “Sorry!” She shouts before shutting it and pulling down the shades. Luz slides down, straddling the toilet backwards as she groans, flopping her arms over the tank and shoving her face into the wall.

Wonderful.

Luz manges to operate the toilet with little difficulty after that. She was washing her hands slowly in the sink, trying to be weary of her nails, when she glanced up in the mirror. She looked like Luz still, staring back with the same chocolate brown eyes and dark auburn hair. However she had a few differences that were rather noticeable. Her pupils were smaller than normal. Her hair is a bit more wild. Opening her mouth Luz found a row of fangs rather than her human teeth. Small scratches were littered all over her face and she could just make out the jewel in her chest through the neck of her shirt.

Luz’s shoulders slumped a bit, however curiosity won out and she pulled down the shirt enough to see the gem fully. It was lilac in colour, round and smooth. She reached up to wiggle it, but it was pretty firmly in place, just like bone.

Well… it was kinda pretty. She supposed.

She tapped it a few more times, but it didn’t seem to do anything but glint in the light. Luz looked herself in the eye with the mirror again, uncertain.

She took a deep, calming breath and-

Is that bacon?

A bit confused Luz’s nose twitched as she sniffed the air.

Yeah. That's bacon.

Her stomach grumbled.

“Alright, keep your socks on!” Luz groaned, glancing down at her belly. 

She pulls the blanket over her head and makes her way to the stairs, at the top she slowly starts to edge down, not wanting to slip. She’s halfway when she notices something sitting on the bottom step. It was a coffee mug with a piece of cooked bacon inside.

Suspicious. 

Luz took the cup in her hand and sniffed at the cold bacon. Nothing seemed odd so she put it in her mouth, smiling at the tastes. Glancing around the banister she saw another piece of bacon sitting on a plate in the middle of the hall, on the floor.

More suspicious.

She ate that and took the plate. Walking along Luz found another piece of bacon in a measuring cup, then another clothes pinned to the lamp shade in the living room, then another, then another. Finally she came to the archway of the kitchen, finding a flower vase holding yet another strip of bacon. She peered down at it, noise twitching when she could smell it even more. Looking at the table she found a whole plate of bacon, with a fan blowing behind it, sending scents wafting into the air.

“Luz, good morning!”

She winced at the loud greeting, turning to find Eda working over a caldron on the stove. The woman shook some kind of powder into the liquid. “How completely coincidental that you came to the kitchen! Why don’t you have a seat and get some breakfast!” 

“Oh. Ok?” Luz said, pulling out a chair for herself. She tried to bunch up the blanket, so it wouldn’t get in the way, until she felt Eda grab it.

“Close your peeper!” She ordered, then pulled it away. Luz clenched her eyes shut just in time, but even her eye lids didn’t help the pain of direct sunlight. “Yeah, your senses are gonna be highended, but that also means they get strained easier!” The witch popped something onto her face. “Try these!”

Luz wearily opened her eyes. A pair of sunglasses greeted her.

“Better?”

“Yeah.” Luz said, sitting down.

“Great! Don’t lose them though, they’re a human relic and I haven’t seen a pair like ‘em!” Eda ordered as she went back to the stove. Luz blinked and grabbed the metal vase on the table, pulling it closer to see her reflection.

The sunglasses were pinhole ones. They were bright yellow in colour and had the word ‘YOLO’ painted on them.

Luz took a piece of bacon and started to eat. Just like the ones out in the hall, they were cold. How long had Luz been sleeping to miss breakfast?

Wait-!

She glanced up at the clock. It was eleven o-four in the morning.

“Ah!” Luz shouted.

“WAH!” Eda spun around in shock, swinging her spoon around. “What is it?! What?!”

“I’m missing school!” Luz explained, almost tripping over herself getting out of her chair. 

“School?! Is that all?” Eda asked, putting a hand over her heart. “Don’t do that! I almost had my heart spring out of my mouth like a jack in the box!” She beat her chest. “Last time I did that it was on purpose at some midnight society kegger in the woods…”

“Eda! I’m missing school!” Luz said, panicking. “Oh! Principle Bumps is gonna put me back in detention!” She whines in her throat. 

“Now calm down!” Eda waved at her dismissively. “Its fine, I called you in sick!”

Luz paused to look at her. 

“What? Its the truth!” Eda shrugged “You slept for almost twelve hours and you still look like you could keel over at any second! Besides, you gotta get your sense’s settled back down before you're in a building with blinding light and ringing bells.” She pointed at Luz’s hands. “Not to mention we gotta get you a manicure.”

Luz glances at her talons before frowning. “Oh, yeah…” She sat back down with a heavy thump. “I guess the… curse is gonna take some getting used to.”

“You’ll get there!” Eda said, coming over to pat her on the head.

Luz glanced at her reflection in the vase again, staring at her teeth worriedly. “C-can I even go back to school like this Eda?”

“Well.” Eda blinked. “I couldn't.”

“...” Luz looked up at her sadly. “You couldn’t?”

“No. I had no idea what happened to me after I transformed back to a human, I was just overly sensitive to sound and light. I was breaking stuff and I didn’t even feel like vandalising anything anymore!” Eda rubbed the back of her neck. “No reason to stay.”

However she seemed to laugh after a moment. “Course I explained what happened to you to Principal Bumps! He was pretty understanding surprisingly. He wants to have a meeting with me before you go back, but he seems keen to keep you there.” 

“Really?!” Luz asked, surprised.

“Course he does, you are likely one of his best students!” Eda said in a bragging tone. “We can work on controlling your strength and some methods to deal with overstimulation during your time off.”

“What do you mean?” Luz asked.

“Oh, I’ve been through this all before! One day your gonna feel really overwhelmed by all the sounds, smells and sights around you. Just gotta ground yourself back to the present until it passes.” Eda explained. “Don’t worry, I can help you out!”

Luz blinked before a small, sad smile etched onto her face. “Thanks Eda.”

“Don’t sweat it kid.”

The backdoor suddenly slammed open and tiny feet padded into the room. “Is there any bacon left!?”

“King!” Luz smiled, looking under the table at him. She almost reached out to pick him up, but she was hesitant to do so with her claws. Thankfully King quickly ran over and climbed onto her lap. “Aw! Did you miss me?!”

“Kinda, I guess” King said, though the strength of his sudden hug made it clear it was likely more than that. Luz returned it, enjoying the moment. Once they finished up King scooted around, patting Luz’s arm before reaching for the plate on the table.

WAP!

“Ow!” King stuck his paw in his mouth angrily.

“That bacon is for Luz!” Eda said sternly, waving her spoon at the demon. “Keep your little racoon hands off it!”

“Its not my fault I have tiny, mammal thief fingers!” 

“He can have some, I don’t mind sharing with this cute little gentleman.” Luz said, carefully taking King’s arms between her fingers to wave them around. “Whhhhhaaaaa!”

“Ha!” King cheered, allowing Luz to flap his arms wildly. “None can resist my demonly charms! King wins again!”

“Just make sure you eat half of it Luz!” Eda said sternly. “Food makes the medicine go down easier.”

“Medicine?” Luz asked.

Eda's response was setting the yellow vile of potion on the table. Luz recalled the taste from last night and grimaced. “Oh, yeah…”

“Once every twelve hours, you can’t go over twentyfour!” Eda explained with a slight frown. “Don’t worry! I’ll get enough for the both of us!”

Luz grimaced, feeling even worse. Of course Eda had to buy more now and here she was, whining about the taste…

Eda hummed when Luz sunk into her seat. “Hey, it's nothing to worry about-”

“Mhats ‘Urmimg?” King asked, his mouth full.

“What?” Eda asked, glancing at him. 

King made an overly excessive gulp, swallowing his food down before asking again. “What's burning?!” 

Eda blinked before swinging around to her cauldron. “Ah horse spit!” She started stirring again quickly, casting a few spells into the pot to try and fix any damage to her brew. 

Luz watched, curiosity winning out over guilt. “W-what that?”

“This-” Eda said, lifting up a spoon of orange liquid. “Is carrot ginger soup.”

“Soup?” Luz asked in confusion.

“Its a comfort food.” Eda explained, mixing it again. “My mother made it for me and- well… when I was a kid. Always makes me feel better, and making it also makes me feel better...Its calming and kinda… what's the word?”

“Borning?” King asked between bites.

“No, no, but it's close! It's a nice way to say boring!” Eda pondered, tapping her chin before she seemed to remember. “I know! Its Domestic! Calming and domestic!”

“Thats Do-stupid.” King snorted.

“I’ll put you back on top of the fridge again!” Eda warned him. “You we’re stuck up there for four hours last time!” Eda leaned into whisper to Luz. “He’s too small to get down by himself.”

“I am not!” King shouted. “I can do anything all the time, whenever I want! I’m king!”

“Can you?” Eda asked, looking like she was only half listening.

“Yes! In fact I just did that now!” King made a grand flourish with his paws, then crammed the last piece of bacon into his mouth. “HA!”

“At least half of that was for Luz you little-!!” Eda growled, tossing her spoon back in the pot. “You know what?! You're in time out!” Eda snapped, picking him up by the scruff and ignoring his flailing. “Get on top of the fridge!” She plopped him on the tall appliance. “Get up there!”

“THIS HOUSE IS A NIGHTMARE!!!” King screeched, stomping his tiny paws.

“Aw, Eda! You don’t have to do that!” Luz said meekly. “I wasn’t THAT hungry, I got some of it.”

“He had a whole plate full before you even woke up!” Eda huffed, hand on her hips. She huffed unhappily after a moment. “Just... take your medicine.” As the woman went back to her soup making, Luz did as she was told. Swallowing down the potion and sputtering a little as she did so.

Ach, it was just so nasty and burny!

She set the bottle down as she finished, pounding on her chest to try and clear her passages. She glanced over at Eda, who quickly shot her gaze down at her cauldron once more, trying to not get caught watching.

Luz grimaced and wiped her lips. The kitchen fell into silence. 

“So…” Luz started, hating the awkwardness in the air. “You make soup in a cauldron?”

“Yeah- I mean, my cooking cauldron yeah, not my potion one. Never mix the two, or leftover potion residue can mix in the food.” Eda winced. “That was a wild weekend, but who am I to waste that much Mac and cheese?”

“What?” Luz asked, brow raised.

“Lets just say Hooty wasn’t always a door…” Eda muttered, looking a bit pale, before she quickly shook the look away. “Anyway I got a lot better at cleaning my cauldrons after that. Course if I listen to my teacher back at Hexside, I may have learned that before…”

“You took potions?”

“Where do you think these babies came from!?” Eda flexed her arms, showing off some muscle. “Potion class kids are buff! Besides, it came in handy a lot.” Eda sprinkled more spices into her soup. “Cooking and potion making are two sides of the same coin!”

“I was almost just in potions until I convinced Principal Bumps to let me take all the classes.” Luz admitted.

“Ha, he would have, wouldn’t he?” Eda smiled. “He always had a sense of humour.” 

“Why?”

“Oh-” Eda pursed her lips before huffing. “Its nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

“Ah, come on!” Luz begged her. “Tell me!”

“Hmmm.” Eda rolled her eyes. “Well, normally a child is put into the class their parents took, unless their parents had different classes or their parents actually let them have a choice.” Eda shivered. “Or before Choosy was locked away…”

“So wait…” Luz blinked. “Your saying Principle Bumps put me in Potions because… you were in potions?”

“Yup, most likely.” Eda snorted. “Long line of potioneers in my family. My grandparents on both sides, my uncles and aunts, my parents and …” Eda trailed off, closing her eyes.

“Lilith?” Luz asked softly, withering a bit.

“...Yes.” Eda sighed. “Lily was- was very accomplished in school.” A sad smile came over her face and she looked away. “I remember she’d help me with my homework. Sometimes she’d even help me pull pranks, she taught me a few good stink bomb recipes.” She chuckled quietly. “Never got caught though… always was… slippery…”

Luz stared down at her plate, shoulders hunched.

“I’m so sorry Eda.” Luz mumbled, swallowing tightly.

“What?- No!” Eda quickly came over to take Luz’s shoulders. “Its not your fault kiddo! Lily made her own choices. Besides, you did NOT kill her! You can thank her coven buddies for that!”

“I helped.” Luz mumbled sadly.

“No you didn’t!” Eda snapped. “She wasted her magic long before you transformed! If she hadn’t turned you, she’d have gotten away!”

Luz snuffled, wiping her eyes. “I still feel bad about it. I just wish- AH!” Luz winced when her claws caught her near the eye. Eda made a tutting noise, moving the girl’s hand away and pulling Luz’s head back to look her over.

“You're marked up worse than a used colouring book.” Eda tisked, giving Luz a fond, somber smile. “Looks like we should get that manicure done sooner than later!” She leaned back on the balls of her feet, looking Luz up and down. “Actually…”

Luz frowned. “W-what?”

Eda stared down at her before giving the girl a large, feral grin. “Wanna see what else my potion skills are good for?!”

* * *

“Add some Vanilla abstract, a little lavender oil, just a sprig of orange rind, sprinkle in some epsom and WALAH!” Eda summoned her magic, putting some sort of spell over a bathtub full of warm water. It glowed a soft purple before settling back down. Though the bubbles remained a lilac shade. “One ‘Melt Your Cares Away’ spa experience by yours truly.”

“What does it do?” Luz asked, looking over the edge. 

“Put your finger in and find out!” Eda ordered.

The girl blinked, then dipped her pinky under the water. “Hmmm.”

“Well? How's it feel?”

“Its…” Luz groaned contently. “It's like holding a foofy baby bunny and drinking a milkshake while floating in your pool during summer break.” Luz sighed. “Like nothing matters and I can just chhhiiilllll.”

“That's not how I’d describe it.” Eda shrugged. “But that's the just!”

“What's it like for you?”

“Usually it feels like what happens after I drink a few cold ones and go into town and- um... “ Eda stopped, eye twitching a bit. “You know what, never mind, I don’t want to, ah, alter your experience.” She patted Luz on the head. “You just get in, I’ll bring your pajamas up and leave ‘em outside the door. You just relax!” She tapped Luz’s talons. “We’ll take care of these after you get out.”

“Why would I ever want to get out of this?” Luz sighed, sinking her hand in.

“When the water gets cold the spell is done.” Eda chuckled. “You'll slowly come out of it before that and I suggest you get out of the water before then to. It's one hell of a rude awakening!” She took hold of the door before shooting Luz a thumbs up. “See you in two or so hours!”

Then the door swung shut.

Luz hummed, stripping out of her clothes. As she did so she slowly began to realize that, as good as a job Eda did cleaning her up last night, she still had missed some stuff. Luz ran a thumb carefully over a smudged, red line near her navel. There was a solid red line around where the hem of her pants had been. A light speckling on her legs and watery, red tinted residue everywhere else.

It was blood.

Lilith’s blood.

Luz gripped the tub, arms shaking as she tried to calm down. She scrubbed away a few tears with her forearm, wincing when they dipped into the shallow cuts on her face. 

She quickly lowered herself into the tub, very ready to forget all her troubles. Even if just for an hour or two.

After that… god knew.

* * *

Eda mumbled to herself as she took the soup off the stove, choosing to let it cool before she started canning it. Although she wasn’t sure where she could put it now, she had already canned two other soups this morning before Luz woke up… 

Pantry was kinda full.

Eda groaned, recalling the morning as she rubbed her palms into her eyes. “Sooo stupid!” She mumbled to herself. “How could I just bring up Lily- damn it!” She marched out of the room, frowning as she felt King’s stare on her the entire time.

“Your not stupid.” King commented as she rounded out the archway.

“No talking in time out.” Eda responded, though there was no bite to her words. She made her way to a room off the living space, unlocking it for her to get in, before she locked it behind her once more.

Eda’s office was a place of secrets and forbidden knowledge. Best to keep it hidden from prying front doors, tiny thief fingers, and a naive youth.

She searched over the bookcase before finding what she wanted. A large textbook bursting with note pages and clippings. She set it on her desk and sat down, flipping open to the beginning. It was a book on curses, that much was clear. Eda pulled out a few, very old, notes she had made years ago, the handwriting sloppy and sometimes in glitter pen or crayon. 

“Ok…” Eda sighed, starting to reread the book once more. “Two hundred and twenty fourth times the charm…” Even if she could recite the entire book from start to finish she didn’t stop reading, looking for anything she had missed the many times before.

Because this time, Luz was counting on her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadah, hope you liked it! i will do more of Luz in owl form if I keep going! Till then I've been making some art on my tumblr as well as reblogging some Owl House stuff. Head on over to look if you like! https://spotty-bee.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! I dunno if I'll do more, but I had a lot of fun with this short story! Feel free to make your own! I'd love to see more of this idea!
> 
> (Eda, come back to us!)


End file.
